


Things Change

by a_crown_of_silver_flames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: -maybe, Angst, F/M, Original Character(s), Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crown_of_silver_flames/pseuds/a_crown_of_silver_flames
Summary: "He didn't know when it had stopped being 'Dadda' and started being 'Father'. He didn't know when it stopped being 'Ok, Dad' and started being 'Yes, Sir'. He didn't know when he let himself become a stranger." A short story about Draco being a father. Implied Dramione. Talks about death.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Things Change

He didn't know when it had stopped being 'Dadda' and started being 'Father'. He didn't know when it stopped being 'Ok, Dad' and started being 'Yes, Sir'. He didn't know how he let himself become a stranger.

She knew it started when he had to go to work and only had weekends for her. She knew it was when he started dating a new girl every weekend. She knew it was when he hired a nanny for her and her nanny started being more of a parent to her than her dad had ever been.

He realized it when he heard her call the nanny 'mom', knew when the nanny had to explain that no, I'm not your mom. You don't have a mom, but don't worry, your dad loves very much, he just has a hard time expressing himself. It sickened him to think that he was only her dad in blood, that they no longer had a bond. He didn't even know her favourite colour, for God's sake! This had to change.

She noticed when he started trying. One day after tutoring, instead of her nanny being there to take her downstairs for dinner, it was him. On Mother's day, he took her to her mom's grave. He told her that mom was Hermione Malfoy, neé Granger. She died from a muggle disease called cancer when she was 2. He said she loved her dearly. When she got her Hogwarts letter he was there with her. He said he was proud of her. Called her 'Muffin'(he hasn't done THAT since she was five, she thinks). He said mom was in Gryffindor, and he was in Slytherin. Mom and dad? They hated each other. Or at least did(that's what dad said. She doesn't believe him.) She got Gryffindor, like mom.

He was there for everything now. Christmases, birthdays, everything you could think of. He became Dadda again. And her go-to response was: 'Ugh! Dad, really?!' (though he didn't mind.).Then came to her wedding. He walked her down the aisle. When she was giving birth to her first baby(a gorgeous baby girl) he talked her through it.

He got older, she did too. Now her only baby is a teen.

He was even there when she got diagnosed with the same type of cancer mom did. Doctors said she had 5 years to live. She broke down. He comforted her. Five years passed. He was there every step of the way. 4 years and 11 1/2 months passed. He died of a stroke. The last words he said to her were 'I love you. See you tomorrow.'

He broke that promise. But she forgave him because he made a lot of mistakes, but in the end, he was there every step of the way. She decides to fight, just for him.

Now, at the age of 89, she tells her grandchildren the importance of love and forgiveness, because it saved her, so it can save them.

It's funny how a thing can change like that...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment!


End file.
